Prior art fences, such as concrete block fences, are very heavy and expensive and must be reinforced to resist high wind loading. Additionally, the construction of such fences is time consuming. Furthermore, the weight of the materials and transport thereof is a problem which requires substantial and heavy equipment. Furthermore, concrete block fences require on the job production of mortar for cementing the blocks together.
Other fence constructions, including panels, have required a rather precise fit of the panels between the related posts or column structures which has imposed some expensive labor problems upon the construction of such panel fences of the prior art.